Zanza
Zanza (the evil half of Klaus) is the main antagonist and creator of the conflict in the 2012 videogame Xenoblade Chronicles. Zanza and his counterpart named Meyneth created the Bionis and the Mechonis, as the new universe in their own image after Klaus stumbled across a way to create a universe millennia prior to the game's beginning. He is little-known by the residents of the two giants except through stories alone. He is also known to have restarted the world multiple times. History Early Life Klaus and Meyneth lived happy lives until wars started happening due to humanity. Going into a space station, Klaus sort out a way to stop the war, finding out that there were multiple interconnected universes and used the Conduit to stop the war, but sent out his evil half "Zanza" due to the experiment which sent him to another dimension, allowing Zanza to run the Bionis. The Downfall of the Two Titans Bionis represented life, growth and the natural world. It wielded a huge and mighty sword known as the Monado. The Bionis gave rise to a near-human species called Homs, a form of humans set to live on the Bionis as humans did on Earth. The Mechonis, on the other hand, was controlled by Meyneth. Mechonis represented intelligence, technology, and strength. Its weapon is unknown but it is known that it wielded an unnamed sword, similar to the Bionis. The Mechonis gave rise to a species of bio-mechanical organisms known as Machina. Both giants were controlled by a mysterious substance known to the Homs as Ether. Both Zanza's and Meyneth's powers depended on a surplus of Ether collected from the deceased denizens of each titan, and when Ether ran out, Zanza was forced to restart the universe once again. It was a never-ending cycle of birth, life, death, and re-birth on a universal scale. Life was peaceful and uneventful, until Zanza decided to destroy the Machina race, the Mechonis, and Meyneth to obtain her Monado, the Instrument of Creation, so that there would be no need for the life of Bionis. The two giants were locked in a timeless sword-fight, until, one day, both giants delivered a fatal blow to the other, and Meyneth fell into a state of hibernation. Zanza, however, was confined by the ancient High Entia to Prison Island, awaiting for a new vessel to be born. Disciples *Dickson *Lorithia *Alvis Quotes Cast Gallery Images Zanza the Bionis.jpg|Zanza's final form. Arglas.jpg|Arglas, a Giant possessed by Zanza. Zanza.png Klaus/zanza.png|Klaus before he became a god. Videos Xenoblade Chronicles - Final Boss Zanza Phase 1 Soundtrack|Zanza Final Boss Theme One Xenoblade Chronicles - Final Boss Zanza Phase 2 Soundtrack|Zanza Final Boss Theme Two Category:Deities Category:Evil Creator Category:God Wannabe Category:Supreme Beings Category:Evil from the past Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cataclysm Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Amoral Category:Egotist Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Fragmental Category:Tragic